Sorry
by FunnyWolf
Summary: A theory of how Mituna died. Trigger Warning: Character Death


Your name is Mituna Captor, and you have a special gift. You can tell when doom is coming. Sure, many would consider this a burden, but you didn't think so. In fact, you thought this was helpful. You felt… important. Like you were doing something important. Yes, the last predictions were minor, but you were respected nonetheless.

Besides that, you have a pretty normal troll life. You have acquired a beautiful matesprit and a wonderful morial. Their names are Latula Pyople and Kurloz Makara. Latula is the most "radical" girl your age, and probably the most radical for sweeps to come. She is gorgeous too, and you two are madly red for each other. Your morial, Kurloz Makara, is like you were meant for each other for the cruel adventure of life. He is so kind and full of advice. Even if he did take an overdose of sopor for his, erm, condition. He was still a good person.

_Mituna: troll Kurloz_

* * *

anonymouslyCopied [AC] began trolling carnivalAntics [CA]

AC: 2up, kz?

CA: hey.

CA: HOW YOU DOING?

AC: uh…

AC: are you 2houtiing at me through the computer?

CA: maybe I am.

CA: MAYBe I'M MOTHeR FUCKING NOT.

AC: heheheheh.

AC: you're funny, kz.

AC: YOU'Re ReALLY FUNNY.

AC: gog, that 2ounded angry.

AC: 2o what'2 up? :)

CA: shut up.

AC: what?

CA: SHUT UP.

AC: wow, what'2 wrong with you today?

CA: what's wrong with me?

CA: NOTHING'S WRONG WITH Me.

AC: dude, ii thiink there ii2.

AC: ju2t calm down, jegus.

CA: calm down?

CA: CALM DOWN? I'M PeRFeCTLY OKAY LOWBLOOD.

CA: in fact, I've never felt better. :o)

AC: uh, kz, you're gettiing 2ort of weird…

AC: diid you have any 2opor?

CA: NO MORe.

CA: it's all gone, motherfucker.

CA: HONK.

AC: Oh gog

AC: ii'm comiing over riight now.

AC: don't do anythiing 2tupiid.

CA: :o)

anonymouslyCopied ceased trolling carnivalAntics

_Mituna: Become carnivalAntics_

* * *

Your name is Kurloz Makara, and you have a problem. You have voices inside your head telling you to kill all your friends. Sadly, you have run out of the one thing that stopped you from being persuaded by the voices. You are now, in some sense, possessed by your own mind. So you are going to do it. You are going to, starting with the yellow-blood.

The stupid lowblood had decided to come to you, so it would be easy. Unfortunately, you only had a short amount of time to pick a weapon for him. You scan over objects in your room to kill him with. Your eyes land on the clubs. Those seem to fit your personality.

_Kurloz: Wait for Mituna_

* * *

You are now Mituna again, and you are running to your morial's hive. The world seems to have become colder and the time has ranging from slow and running out. Colors swept everywhere as your feet searched for Kurloz's hive for you. Doom was entering your vision once more of the near future. It is a pain you foresee this when it starts.

Thankfully, you have found his hive still in one piece.

_Mituna: enter_

* * *

Switching back to Kurloz, you hear the door creek open. A lisp calls out your name, mispronouncing the z in your name to a c. You chuckle to yourself, and hide, waiting for him to come out and play. It was only then you shall strike.

"Kurloz?" Mituna says, walking through your hive. You begin to grow impatient. It was obvious you'd be in this room. Stupid lowblood.

"Kurloz?" Finally, he's arrived.

Kurloz: Be Mituna

Kurloz, ii know you're here.

Kz, thii2 ii2n't a game

Thii2 ii2n't okay, kz

Kurloz, plea2e,

Don't lii2ten two the voiice2

Everythiing wiill be okay

W-W-We'll fiind 2omethiing el2e for the voiice2

Then we'll keep on liiviing, but you won't have to drug your2elf 2o much

Kurloz…

Plea2e…

_Kurloz: Kill him._

* * *

You feel pain hit you across the face, sending you to the ground. Your mismatched eyes open to see it was a club. Yellow liquid runs from your nostrils, moving away from your lips. Your morial wasn't the same anymore. He wasn't Kurloz. It wasn't him.

You barely dodge the other swing. Heck, it hit your arm, causing a bruise to form. Scooting away, you scramble to get up and run away. He wasn't thinking straight, and you couldn't talk it out. You had no choice, but to… no.

You'd think of something else. In the meantime, just run out of the hive. He shouted and cursed at you, resorting to throwing the clubs at you when swinging wasn't good enough. The first flew passed your head, but the second hit you square in the back of the head. You began to feel dizzy, but continued to run with a stumble and the occasional trip.

Even after twists and turns of getting to the door, your vision wasn't getting any better. Fumbling with the door, you attempt to open it. The faint feeling was getting to you, and you felt completely fried. It was becoming complicated, and you wanted to give up. Luckily, the sound of your morial throwing other objects at you gave you the skill to open the door. Unfortunately, it did not give you the skill of knowing how far the ground is from your feet.

You tripped on your boots and fell. The black specks began getting larger as the cool liquid dripped into your hair. Damn, he got you again. The object he had thrown rolling to your side. It was your helmet that you had left at his house. You gave a weak smile, thinking of the humor in it. It was like he was kicking you out.

"LOWBLOOD." He screamed, grabbing your collar. Your head rolled as you two became eye-level. You cracked the sad smile. He growled. "Why are you smiling?"

He gripped tighter on your neck. "Answer Me!"

"I thought highbloods weren't supposed to have red in their eyes." You chuckled. A sudden pop came from your neck.

You screamed, and your instinct to defend yourself kick in. Sparks formed in your vision twofold, causing little cuts on your morial's face. He knew what was happening, and threw a punch at your eyes as your eyes finally sent a strong enough spark.

_Kurloz: Wake up._

* * *

Your name is Kurloz, and you had a nightmare. You had run out of sopor, and the voices came. Then, you listened to them and tried to kill Mituna. You groaned in pain, presumably from waking on the wrong side.

But why are you on dirt?

You open your eyes and sat up. You were outside in a wasteland. There was nothing but a broken hive, a giant hole in the ground, and yellow-

You weren't dreaming.

Quickly, you raced to the hole and kneeled at the center. There was your morial covered in blood. Your chest tightened as you noticed the red and blue cracks around his eyes. Shaking in fear, you picked his limp body and cradled him in your arms. A miraculous cough went to your ears. You thanked the Mirthful Messiahs, and looked at his breathing form. What you saw open made you stop breathing.

Both of his eyes were destroyed. They were torn up like tissue, and scarred like a flesh wound. Heck, that's what it was. The cracks were from his eyes splattering everywhere, and it was obvious what is Mituna's fate now. Yet he smiled.

Mituna's hand attempted to touch Kurloz's face, but failed. Kurloz moved it for him. Mituna continued to smile as he spoke. "Kurloz, I can't see."

He put it so blantly that it hurt. Kurloz began to cry.

"No, you can see." He lied. "Your eyes are just sleeping."

"Oh…" Mituna gripped onto Kurloz's hair. "Can I go to sleep too?"

Kurloz's voice chocked.

"O-of course, Mi-Mituna. Whate-ev-ever you want." Kurloz said. Mituna still smiled.

"Tell Latula I said goodnight." Mituna said. "And that everything is going to be okay."

"O-o-okay…" Kurloz complied, wishing he could tell Mituna to stop when Mituna began to close his eyes. Once they closed, Mituna continued to breathe.

"And Kurloz…" He gasped. "1M 50RRY."

Mituna went to sleep too.

_Kurloz: Skip to later._

* * *

It is now later. It has been long enough for word to get out, and it has been long enough for mourning over Mituna's death. Kurloz now sat in his hive, alone. The voices were still there, but they came back after lamenting. What sickened him was that they were congratulating him for killing Mituna. It was awful, and Kurloz couldn't make them go away.

The others noticed this, and they told him to use the sopor. Even Kankri was insisting he take the green slime. But Kurloz didn't because he always knew Mituna didn't like that he took it.

"I'm so glad you killed that inferior." The voices echoed in his head. Kurloz curled up into a ball. "It's good he's gone. Now no one will be in our way. They can all die now…"

"Shut up…" Kurloz bit his lip. He rocked back and forth. "Shut up, shut up, shut up…" Quietly, he changed his words to something Mituna taught him.

"See no hear, hear no evil, say no evil…" He repeated until the voices backed away. "… Hear no evil, say no evil. Hear no evil, say no evil. Say no evil. Say no evil."

_Kurloz: Have an idea_

* * *

You take the needle and thread in your drawer. This idea isn't the best, and no one in the right mind would even try this because it wouldn't work. But you aren't in the right mind, so it has to work. If the voices were evil, then they would go away if you said no evil, right? Right? Because… because Mituna died when you talked to him. So it would go away. They would go away, right? Right?

You don't need to know. Even if it doesn't, you won't kill anybody else.

Your hands shook after each stitch. It hurt so much; it was such a bad idea. You had bit your tongue to stop the screams, but your pain was too much for your tongue. It had left your mouth. You had chewed out your tongue. Either way, you continued to stitch your lips. And they were stitched. They were stitched until the other trolls found you the next day on the floor with a messed-up smile on your face.

_Kurloz: Play dead._

* * *

"KURL07H?" Who is that? You wonder this question, as you cannot say this. Even when you are dead, you cannot speak.

"KURL97H, 4R3 Y0U H3R3?" The voice continues. "C4N Y0U H34R M3? 4R3 Y0U W1TH M3?"

You hear a slight similarity in this voice. Could it be? Well, you are dead. You turn around and your blank eyes light up. Standing right in front of you is Mituna. He was staring right at you through his helmet. You wanted to honk, but you couldn't. You place a hand on his shoulder. He tenses.

"D0N'7 70UCH M3!" He cried out. You step back, shocked. Mituna had never acted like this. After his little outburst, he settles back down, staring at you again. Or is he staring through you?

"KURL07H 15 TH4T Y0U? 1 C4N7 S33 50 C4N Y0U 54Y 50M37H1NG 20 1 KN0W I7 Y0U?" Mituna said.

Kurloz broke down crying silent tears.

"KURL07H? 54Y 50M37H1NG. WHY 4R3N'7 Y0U T4LK1NG? KURL07H?"

Unknowing to Kurloz, he did not know by cutting off one sense, he gained his sixth sense. So as he wept, a thought entered Mituna' mind.

**_'I'm sorry.'_**


End file.
